My New Life
by achillesheel02
Summary: All Percy wanted was to live a normal life. But that's not so easy to do when you're consider yourself abnormal. Okay, this is the worst summary ever, please read.


**By the way, it's totally AU. Hopefully, if I get enough reviews, we'll see how it goes.**

"Mom, watch out!" I screamed.

She swerved the car to the left, but it wasn't enough to avoid the figure that had suddenly appeared in front of us. It was a man. The man _literally _kicked the car out of the way. I was sure my eyes were deceiving me, but time was running fast and the car was rolling down the hill. We hit a tree and the rolling came to a stop.

My head was spinning. _What had just happened? _The vehicle rested upside down. I ripped off the seatbelt and turned groggily to my mother. Her hair was damp with blood. Her eyes were closed. For a second I thought miserably that she was dead. Then she coughed.

"Mom, are you okay?"

"My leg, it's pinned…"

Slowly, I got my mother out of the wreckage without causing more damage. Her leg looked broken, she couldn't stand up. "I'll live."

The man who kicked us out of the road was now running down the hill, but not towards us. It looked like he was running away from somebody. Hell no was he going to escape that easily.

"Mom, stay here." I said and ran after the man.

Sensibly, my mother shouted back, "Perseus, come back here! You are leaving me in the woods with my leg broken!"

The man – who I found out was just a boy around my age when I saw him clearly – just reached the shore of a lake, when I shouted for his attention, "Hey you!"

He turned to me and grinned, then said, "Sorry, gotta jump." But he couldn't, because his feet were submerged in water. And I solidified the water.

He looked down, surprised. Then he grinned again, "A half-blood? I haven't seen you before. It's a bad idea taking us alone…"

_Us? _"I'm not a half-blood."

"A lone demigod?" he chuckled and lifted his feet from the ice slowly. Then all of a sudden, he made a running kick. I did not expect that; he hit me square in the chest. The impact threw me against a tree, and I went down with the tree. I felt like my spine was snapped in two.

"Hey Kane, look what I found," a shrill voice called out behind me. It was a girl, who looked like the female version of the boy, who I suppose was called Kane. She was dragging by the hair my mother. My mother was trying not to scream.

"Kraze, what are we supposed to do with her? I, on the other hand, got us a demigod." Kane said, smiling. The girl called Kraze finally realized my presence and jumped up and down, almost ripping my mother's hair off.

I stood on my knees slowly and excruciatingly. "Let go of her!" I shouted. Suddenly the lake behind them roared, and half of its contents rose by a few meters. Kraze's eyes widened, and she let go of my mother.

"Okay, so we pissed off a really powerful demigod." Kraze whistled and hid behind Kane. However, I solidified some of the torrents of water and threw them at Kane and Kraze. Kane was quick to dodge them; Kraze apparently, was a bit slow-minded.

"Ouch," Kraze groaned when the torrents of ice smashed against her stomach and threw her a few meters away.

Kane turned to me, angry, "You shouldn't have done that."

Every time he tried to attack I made sure to make a block of ice as an obstacle and he'd kick them instead. Kane was a kicking guy; he only used his feet, but he was pretty good at it. He noticed me looking wary and made a powerful kick at the last block of ice I could make. I breathed out, exhausted.

He came to me. I tried to cower but my ribs were aching. Then he kicked me on the chest again and I was literally thrown away like a doll. I honestly felt my ribs crack under the pressure.

"You know, I think I'm just going to teach you a lesson instead of nabbing—" he couldn't finish the sentence, because the weirdest thing happened. My mother's saloon car suddenly hit him against a tree.

Surprisingly the car didn't blow up, but I was sure my mother would be super pissed if she saw the state now. When Kane tried to get out the wreckage, he looked as surprised as I was. He turned to the woods and spat, "Reinforcements?" then he narrowed his eyes at me, wondering whether he should finish me or not. Abruptly, we heard the rustling of leaves. Kane quickly ran to his sister and carried her bridal style; she must have passed out.

He stared at me, "Welcome to Wichita Creek. You just made two new enemies." And he jumped away. His jumps were as high as the Hulk's, if you were wondering.

I was seeing black. A girl with blonde hair suddenly appeared over me. She had the most beautiful eyes…

"Guys, I got one injured civilian. He's hurt pretty bad." She said. She touched my neck, checking for a pulse, "At least he's alive."

I heard a familiar voice, "Wait. Grover, that's Mrs. Jackson over there." That was totally Nico.

"How the hell…? Nico, here's Percy!" Grover appeared in my field of vision, but everything was suddenly dimming.

"Okay, everyone calm down. Travis, Will, secure the area. Make sure there're no witnesses. Annabeth, I suppose you hurled that car at somebody?" an unfamiliar male voice said.

The girl who had knelt beside me nodded. _Hurled the car at somebody? _"Kane. I didn't see Kraze…but I know I saw Kane jump away."

The authoritative voice said again, "Connor, do you think you can look for Kane's footprints in a five mile radius? We need to know at least which direction he went. We don't want this mission to be a complete failure…"

"Sure. I'll be back in five." A boy said and sped off. Like _really _fast. Or maybe my eyes were playing tricks on me. I didn't know why it's hard for me to believe that there were other people like me, but it was… hard.

"What about this kid?" 'Boss' voice asked Annabeth.

"It's Percy! He's a demigod just like us." Grover said.

"Interesting. I'm guessing he's controls water. Because Lake Wichita looks half full." 'Boss' voice said.

"It's called hydrokinesis by the way." The blonde girl towering above me said, "But this is a pretty powerful form of it…"

"Fine. Let's get back to HQ. Percy will need a lot of explaining when he wakes up." I could hear his footsteps receding.

"Yeah, I will," I murmured and blacked out.

**And yes, you ARE supposed to be confused.**


End file.
